Monopoly Deal
Monopoly Deal is a card-based variant of Monopoly released in 2008. The objective of the game is not to have the most money, but to collect 3 full Color-groups before anyone else. Various cards have been added, with varying effects on gameplay. NOTICE: Content from this page is being moved to Monopoly Deal Rules when this page is finished. HOW TO WIN Be the FIRST player to collect 3 full property sets of different colors. WHAT THE GAME'S ABOUT Monopoly Deal is all about collecting properties and stealing from your opponents! Use Action cards to change rent, swap cards, demand birthday money and lots more. Make sure you put lots of money into your personal bank - and remember other players will steal from you too! SET UP 1. Remove the 4 Quick Start cards from the pack and hand them out for reference. 2. Shuffle the rest of the cards together and deal 5 to each player, face down. 3. Look at your cards, but them a secret! 4. Put the remaining cards face down in the center to create the draw pile. 5. Decide who goes first. Play continues clockwise. ON YOUR TURN NOTE: The rule labeled 3 was moved to this point due to formatting issues. *1. TAKE 2 CARDS from the raw pile and add them to your hand. Later in the game if you have no cards left, pick up 5 instead. *2. PLAY UP TO 3 CARDS from your hand, onto the table in front of you. You don't have to play any cards if you don't want to. Play your 3 cards in any combination of the following: A, B, and/or C, in any order (see WHAT THE GAME LOOKS LIKE, below). *NOTE: An image will be uploaded in the near future to show the layout. *3. END YOUR TURN If you have more than 7 cards in your hand at the end of your turn (not including cards on the table) discard extras to the bottom of the draw pile so you only have 7. If you've run out of cards, take 5 at the start of your next turn. A: PUT MONEY/ACTION CARDS INTO YOUR OWN BANK Players can charge each other for rent, birthdays etc. Build up a 'Bank' pile in front of you, using Money cards and/or Action cards. *If you put an action card into your bank, it becomes redundant as an Action card for the rest of the game. If you use it to pay another player, it must go straight into their bank and cannot be used for its Action. AND/OR B: PUT DOWN PROPERTIES INTO YOUR OWN COLLECTION REMEMBER, 3 DIFFERENT-COLORED PROPERTY SETS WIN THE GAME! *Lay Property cards down in front of you to build up your property sets. *Each card shows how many properties there are to collect in that color-set. *Collect as many properties as you want, but you need 3 full sets (of different colors) to win the game. *You can only reorganize your property collection on your turn. If you realize you've won during someone else's turn, you must wait until it's your turn to say it! AND/OR C: PLAY ACTION CARDS INTO THE CENTER FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ON THE ACTION CARDS! *Action cards allow you to do things such as charge other players rent, steal their cards and demand money for your birthday! *If you pick up an Action card on your turn, you can play it right away as one of your three cards or use it on a later turn. *Action cards can also be put into your bank as money. The value is shown in the corner, in a red ring. (See THE CARDS IN MORE DETAIL for more info). IMPORTANT! HOW TO PAY OTHER PLAYERS *Cards can NEVER go back to a player's hand. *'Never' pay with cards from your hand, only from the cards in front of you. *You can pay with cards from your bank, properties, or a combination of both. You choose how to play - not the player you're paying! *Change is not given! For example, if a player charges you 2M rent and you only have a 3M card in your bank, you don't get change. Too Bad! *If you pay with property cards, they must go into the other player's property collection. *If you have no cards in front of you, you don't pay at all! START PLAYING AND IT'LL ALL BECOME CLEAR! THE WINNER TO WIN, BE THE FIRST PLAYER TO COLLECT 3 FULL PROPERTY SETS OF DIFFERENT COLORS. THE CARDS IN MORE DETAIL Main article: User:DiceRoller is currently editing this article. This notice will be removed when it is finished. If you have the rule sheet for Monopoly Deal, feel free to finish the rules.